So much for watching clouds
by SnowCandie
Summary: it's in shikamaru's pov


To think, all I wanted to do every morning for the rest of my life was sit by my favorite tree and watch clouds

To think, all I wanted to do every morning for the rest of my life was sit by my favorite tree and watch clouds. For an apparent genius, I'm really stupid. It all started yesterday morning.

_** Flashback, Shika's P.O.V. **_

_I was lying by my favorite shade tree, watching clouds, (how troublesome. I'm repeating myself.), pass by, when Ino dropped by. She didn't have anything important to say so I just tuned the troublesome woman out. After a time, she left with a big grin on her face, I don't know why she was smiling, and I decided a nap was looking good about now. _

_I woke up a couple hours later to a foot nudging me in the side. I looked up to meet emerald eyes and pink hair._

"_Sakura, can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed._

"_Yeah, I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour. Your dad is back from his mission but he has to leave again for a new one. He asked me to find you and get you to the gates before noon, so hurry up." She responded, frustrated._

_I stared at her for a moment as the sun brightened her face and her beauty became even more…… 'Whoa whoa whoa! Did I just think that Sakura's beautiful? How troublesome.' Apparently while I was in my own little world, Sakura was getting agitated because the next thing I knew she was dragging me by the collar to the gates._

_For some reason I smiled slightly. When we finally get there she throws me down in front of my dad and then walks offs mumbling something about being late for work. Honestly I would tell you what was said word for word but that would be troublesome and I'm trying to explain my stupidity. Anyway, in short, my dad told me the results of his last mission and the summary of the new one._

_After my dad had said his goodbye I headed back to my spot. As I was walking I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to earlier when I thought that Sakura was beautiful. 'Why did I think that? Do I like her or was this just a random thought because I'm single? Agh! This is too troublesome.'_

_When I put my attention back to where I was going I realized it was late and I was standing in front of the hospital and Sakura was headed towards me._

"_Hey Shika-kun. You've been spacing out a lot today. You've been standing here for over two hours. What's up?" she asked, worry evident in her voice._

_My eyes grew wide at that. 'Have I really been standing here that long?'_

"_Yeah you have."_

_Apparently I said that out loud._

"_Whatever, I'll walk you home."_

'_I can't believe I spaced like that.'_

"_Ok." She responded, still curious of my behavior. As was I._

_When we reached her house, she made me come inside to make sure I was alright. I sat on her couch and she sat across from me._

_"Are you sure you're ok Shika?"_

_Honestly I wasn't sure. I still can't figure out if I like her or not. Figuring it would be too troublesome to beat around the bush, I decided to be blunt._

_"Sakura," she just stared at me as I paused, "I think I like you."_

_Her eyes went wide for a second and she just stared at me. I started to fidget under her gaze. _

'_Why won't she say anything!?Damn woman.' Suddenly a cute smile graced her lips and she said "I like you too." Not even a second later her lips were pressed against mine in a siring kiss._

_She moaned into it and my tongue automatically went into her mouth. We made out for what felt like hours before we had to break apart for oxygen. 'Damn air!' once our lungs were filled I slammed my lips back onto hers and picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door closed once we were inside._

_** End Flashback **_

So again I say, I'm very stupid for wanting to spend my mornings watching clouds for the rest of my life.

I can't see my mornings being spent doing anything else than waking up to those big emerald eyes, angelic face, and interesting hair. I wrap my arms around her waist as she snuggles into my chest. 'Troublesome woman's gonna be the death of me.' I thought with a smile as I placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

**Sorry if it isn't good, I figured I would try and write one from a **male's** point of view. Please review!**


End file.
